


Liber Artorius

by zephrene



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/zephrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mini-challenge for camelot_fics: write a short journal entry from the POV of a character in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liber Artorius

>   
> _Annum 30 regni Utheri, 4 ante kalendas februari_
> 
> Have rotated my cipher again since Merlin keeps disturbing my things. And grinning like a bloody fool when he serves breakfast. If you’re reading this, Melin, you are not getting out of serving at the Imbolg feast! Now close this and get back to work!  
> No idea what I shall do about K and B in spring tournament. K’s parry four weak, old injury perhaps? Note - ask G to take a look. B will insist on fighting despite loss of hand to dragon burns. Will crack him over the head myself if he won’t see sense.  
> Winter boots need fresh lining. Last hunt miserable. Must have Merlin visit the tanner. He needs new coat, as well - his teeth will chatter even when sharing my bedroll by the fire.  
> Can smell snow on the air. Will make caravan from Mercia late. Note - skip dinner with Father. M can handle him on her own. Can smirk at each other in peace, see who laughs first.  
> Last entry eight days ago, here is why:  
> Too many Gs for this cipher. Gn for our new friend so fond of the taverns. Sent message to Merlin about some strange country celebration, of course Merlin wanted to go right away. Made him wait, pack decently, saddle my horse. He didn’t seem so keen to have me along.  
> Exhibited perfect princely behavior; did not throw anything at all.  
> Gn quite sure of himself. Kept talking about Merlin’s way with large pheasants, for some reason. Think I may have misunderstood something fundamental about country people. Got strangest feeling that something significant happened during the night. My watch uneventful, was not woken to help with trouble. Gn took a spill in the forest, he said. Nothing to worry about.  
> Hate not knowing what’s going on. (Are you still reading this, Merlin? WHAT IS GOING ON? And get back to work!)  
> Merlin ridiculous after leaving Gn at the border. Face like wounded bear all the time. Lucky Gn so good with girls, or would be worried. As is, let Merlin hog bedcovers, steal best cuts of meat from my plate. Still haven’t thrown anything.  
> Almost time for bed. Notes for self:  
> Request more candles from steward.  
> Steal Catullus volume back from M. Father would disapprove of her reading it anyway.  
> New boot linings.  
> Coat for Merlin.  
> Review treaty with Mercia for council meeting.


End file.
